thederpcirclefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Z
= Dragon Ball Z = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Dragon ball z) Dragon Ball Z (ドラゴンボールZ(ゼット) Doragon Bōru Zetto?, commonly abbreviated as DBZ) is an anime television series produced by Toei Animation. Dragon Ball Z is the sequel to the Dragon Ball anime and adapts the last 325 chapters of the original 519-chapter Dragon Ball manga series created by Akira Toriyama, that were published from 1988 to 1995 in Weekly Shōnen Jump. Dragon Ball Z first aired in Japan on Fuji TV from April 25, 1989 to January 31, 1996, before being dubbed in several territories around the world, including the United States, Australia, Europe, India, and Latin America. Dragon Ball Z follows the adventures of the protagonist Goku who, along with his companions, defends the Earth against an assortment of villains ranging from intergalactic space fighters and conquerors, unnaturally powerful androids and near indestructible magical creatures. While the original Dragon Ball anime followed Goku from his childhood into adulthood, Dragon Ball Z is a continuation of his adult life, but at the same time parallels the maturation of his son, Gohan, as well as the evolution of his rivals Piccolo and Vegeta from enemies into allies. Due to the success of the anime in America, the manga chapters comprising its story were released by Viz Media under the title Dragon Ball Z. Additional works called animanga were released, which adapt the animation to manga form. Dragon Ball Z's popularity has spawned numerous releases which have come to represent the majority of content in the Dragon Ball universe; including 14 movies and 57 video games and a host of soundtracks stemming from this material. Dragon Ball Z remains a cultural icon through numerous adaptations, including a remastered broadcast as Dragon Ball Kai (ドラゴンボール改(カイ) Doragon Bōru Kai?, lit. "Dragon Ball Revised") from 2009 to 2011 and from 2014 onwards. Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Production and broadcasting ** 2.1 English production and broadcasting ** 2.2 Dragon Ball Kai *** 2.2.1 English production and broadcasting ** 2.3 Censorship * 3 Music * 4 Related media ** 4.1 Home releases *** 4.1.1 Kai ** 4.2 Manga ** 4.3 Films ** 4.4 Television specials and original video animations ** 4.5 Video games ** 4.6 Soundtracks * 5 Reception ** 5.1 Cultural impact and legacy ** 5.2 Ratings * 6 Merchandising * 7 Notes * 8 References * 9 External links Plotedit Dragon Ball Z picks up five years after the end of the Dragon Ball anime, with Goku as a young adult and father to his son Gohan. A humanoid alien named Raditz arrives on Earth in a spacecraft and tracks down Goku, revealing to him that he is his long-lost big brother and that they are members of a nearly extinct extraterrestrial race called the Saiyans (サイヤ人 Saiya-jin?). The Saiyans had sent Goku (originally named "Kakarot") to Earth as an infant to conquer the planet for them, but he suffered a severe head injury soon after his arrival and lost all memory of his mission, as well as his blood-thirsty Saiyan nature. Goku refuses to help Raditz continue the mission, which results in Raditz kidnapping Gohan. Goku decides to team up with Piccolo in order to defeat Raditz and save his son, while sacrificing his own life in the process. In the afterlife, Goku trains under King Kai until he is revived by the Dragon Balls a year later in order to save the Earth from Raditz' comrades; Nappa and the Saiyan prince Vegeta. During the battle Piccolo is killed, along with Goku's allies Yamcha,Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, and the Dragon Balls cease to exist because of Piccolo's death. Goku arrives at the battlefield late, but avenges his fallen friends by defeating Nappa with his new level of power. Vegeta himself enters into the battle with Goku and after numerous clashes Goku manages to defeat him as well, with the help of Gohan and his best friend Krillin. At Goku's request, they spare Vegeta's life and allow him to escape Earth. During the battle, Krillin overhears Vegeta mentioning the original set of Dragon Balls from Piccolo's home planet Namek (ナメック星 Namekku-sei?). While Goku recovers from his injuries at the hospital, Gohan, Krillin and Goku's oldest friend Bulma depart for Namek in order to use these Dragon Balls to revive their dead friends. However, they discover that Vegeta's superior, the galactic tyrant Lord Frieza, is already there, seeking the Dragon Balls to be granted eternal life. A fully healed Vegeta arrives on Namek as well, seeking the Dragon Balls for himself, which leads to several battles between him and Frieza's henchmen. Realizing he's overpowered, Vegeta teams up with Gohan and Krillin to fight the Ginyu Force, a team of mercenaries summoned by Frieza. After Goku finally arrives on Namek, the epic battle with Frieza himself comes to a close when Goku transforms into a fabled Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人 Sūpā Saiya-jin?) and defeats him. Upon his return to Earth a year later, Goku encounters a time traveler named Trunks, the future son of Bulma and Vegeta, who warns Goku that a group of Androids (人造人間 Jinzōningen?, "Artificial Humans") will appear three years later, seeking revenge against Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army when he was a child. During this time, an evil life form called Cell emerges and after absorbing two of the Androids to achieve his "perfect form," holds his own fighting tournament to decide the fate of the Earth. After Goku sacrifices his own life a second time, to no avail, Gohan avenges his father by defeating Cell after ascending to the second level of Super Saiyan. Seven years later Goku, who has been briefly revived for one day, and his allies are drawn into a fight against a magical being named Majin Buu. After numerous battles resulting in the destruction and recreation of the Earth, Goku (whose life is permanently restored by the Elder Kai) destroys Buu with a "Spirit Bomb" attack containing the energy of everyone on Earth. Goku makes a wish for Majin Buu to be reincarnated as a good person and ten years later, at another martial arts tournament, Goku meets Buu's human reincarnation, Uub. Leaving the match between them unfinished, Goku departs with Uub to train him to become Earth's new guardian. Production and broadcastingedit Further information: List of Dragon Ball Z episodes The title "Dragon Ball Z" was chosen by Akira Toriyama because Z is the last letter of the alphabet and he wanted to finish the series because he was running out of ideas for Dragon Ball.1 Conventional knowledge in Japan used the "Z" only for the anime to separate Goku's childhood and adult life. Dragon Ball Z is adapted from the final 325 chapters of the manga series which were published in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1988 to 1995, it premiered in Japan on Fuji Television on April 26, 1989, taking over its predecessor's time slot, and ran for 291 episodes until its conclusion on January 31, 1996.2 Because Toriyama was writing the manga during the production of the anime,3 Dragon Ball Z added original material not adapted from the Dragon Ball manga. Additional original material included lengthening scenes or adding new ones, including new attacks and characters not present in the manga. Throughout the production, the voice actors were tasked with playing different characters and performing their lines on cue, switching between roles as necessary.4 The voice actors were unable to record the lines separately because of the close dialogue timing. When asked if juggling the different voices of Goku, Gohan and Goten was difficult, Masako Nozawa disagreed, saying she was able to switch roles upon seeing the character's picture.4 English production and broadcastingedit In 1995, Funimation Productions licensed Dragon Ball Z for an English-language release in North America. They contracted Saban Entertainment to help finance and distribute the series to television, and Pioneer Entertainment to handle home video distribution. Saban hired the Vancouver-based Ocean Studios to dub the anime, and Shuki Levy (Saban's in-house musician) to compose an American background score and theme song (also known as "Rock the Dragon!"). This dub of Dragon Ball Z had mandated cuts to content and length, which reduced the first 67 episodes to 53.56 The series premiered in the U.S. on September 13, 1996 in first-run syndication, but was cancelled after two seasons due to a lack of interest from syndication companies.5 Pioneer also ceased its home video release of the series at volume 17 (the end of this dub) and retained the rights to produce an uncut subtitled version,5 but did not do so. Instead, Pioneer produced a bilingual uncut home video release of the series' first three movies, also dubbed by Ocean Studios. On August 31, 1998, re-runs of the cancelled dub began airing on Cartoon Network as part of the channel's weekday afternoon programming block Toonami. Due to the success of these re-runs on Toonami, Funimation resumed production on the series' English dub by themselves, but could no longer afford the services of Ocean Studios without Saban's financial assistance. This led to Funimation creating its own in-house voice cast at their Texas-based studio, as well as a new background score composed by Bruce Faulconer. This new dub featured less censorship (due to fewer restrictions on cable programming) and premiered on Cartoon Network's Toonami from September 13, 1999 to April 7, 2003, continuing in re-runs through 2008. KidsWB briefly ran Dragon Ball Z in 2001 on its short-lived Toonami block.7 In 2004, Pioneer lost its distribution rights to the first 53/67 episodes of Dragon Ball Z (as well as the first three movies), allowing Funimation to re-dub them with their in-house voice cast and restore the removed content.8This dub's background score was composed by Nathan Johnson. Funimation's new uncut dub of these episodes aired on Cartoon Network during the summer of 2005 (in late night, due to the unedited content).91011Funimation's later remastered DVDs of the series saw minor changes made to their in-house dub for quality and consistency, mostly after the episode 67 gap, and had the option to play the entire series' dub with both the American and Japanese background music. In January 2011, Funimation and Toei announced that they would stream Dragon Ball Z within 30 minutes before their simulcast of One Piece.12 As of 2013, Dragon Ball Z is being streamed on Hulu, containing the English dub with the Japanese music and uncut footage, as well as subtitled Japanese episodes. The Funimation dubbed episodes also aired in Canada, Ireland, the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Belgium, Australia and New Zealand. However, beginning with episode 108 (123 uncut), AB Groupe and Westwood Media (in association with Ocean Studios) produced an alternate English dub to comply with Canadian broadcasting standards. The alternate dub was broadcast in the UK, the Netherlands, Ireland and Canada, while Funimation's dub continued to air in the U.S., Australia and New Zealand. Dragon Ball Z originally aired on the British Comedy Network in Fall 1998.13 This production used some of the same voices from the original short lived dub syndicated in the U.S. (that was later on Toonami), was edited for content, featured another alternate background score, and used much of the same script from Funimation's in-house dub. Dragon Ball Kaiedit Further information: List of Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes In February 2009, Toei Animation announced that it would begin broadcasting a revised version of Dragon Ball Z as part of the series' 20th anniversary celebrations. The series premiered on Fuji TV in Japan on April 5, 2009, under the name Dragon Ball Kai. The ending suffix Kai (改「かい」?) in the name means "updated" or "altered" and reflects the improvements and corrections of the original work.14 The original footage was remastered for HDTV, featuring updated opening and ending sequences, new music, and a rerecording of the vocal tracks.1415 The original material and any damaged frames were removed to more closely follow the manga, resulting in a faster-moving story.16 The series concluded with the finale of the Cell arc as opposed to including the Majin Buu arc. It was originally planned to run 98 episodes, however due to the Tōhoku offshore earthquake and tsunami, the final episode of Dragon Ball Kai was not aired and the series ended on its 97th episode in Japan on March 27, 2011. In November 2012, Mayumi Tanaka, the Japanese voice of Krillin, announced that she and the rest of the cast were recording more episodes of Dragon Ball Kai.17 In February 2014, the Kai adaptation of the final Majin Buu arc was officially confirmed. The series, which is said by Toei's European branch to be titled Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters and will run for 69 episodes, began airing in Japan on Fuji TV on April 6, 2014.1819 English production and broadcastingedit Funimation licensed Dragon Ball Kai for an English-language release in North America, under the title Dragon Ball Z Kai. The series was broadcast on Nicktoons from May 24, 2010 to February 8, 2013.2021 In addition to Nicktoons, the series also began airing onThe CW's Saturday morning programming block Toonzai on August 14, 2010,22 then on its successor, Vortexx, which began on August 25, 2012.18 Both the Nicktoons and Toonzai/Vortexx airings have been edited for content, though the Toonzai/Vortexx version is censored even more so than Nicktoons, most likely due to The CW being a broadcast network. Kai will begin airing on Adult Swim's Toonami block in fall 2014.23 CSC Media Group acquired the broadcast rights to Dragon Ball Z Kai in the United Kingdom and began airing it on Kix! in early 2013.242526 Despite Kai's continuation not being officially confirmed at the time, Sean Schemmel and Kyle Hebert, the Funimation dub voice actors of Goku and Gohan, announced in April 2013 that they had started recording an English dub for new episodes.27 In November 2013, Kai's Australasian distributor Madman Entertainment revealed that the Majin Buu arc of Kai would be released in 2014 and that they were waiting on dubs to be finished.28 Censorshipedit Dragon Ball Z's original North American release was the subject of heavy censorship which resulted in a large amounts of removed content and alterations that greatly changed the original work. Funimation CEO Gen Fukunaga is often criticized for his role in the censorship; but it was the distributor Saban which required such changes or they would not air the work, as was the case with the episode "Orphans".291 These changes included altering every aspect of the show from character names, clothing, scenes and dialogue of the show. The character Mr. Satan was renamed Hercule and this change has been retained in other English media such as Viz's Dragon Ball Z manga and video games, which includes referring to his name, erroneously, as "Hercule Satan" in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22.30 The dialogue changes would sometimes contradict the scenes itself; after the apparent fatal explosion of a helicopter, one of the characters said, "It's okay, I can see their parachutes!"29 Funimation's redub for the 2005 release would address many of the censorship issues that were required by Saban, with the uncut releases preserving the integrity of the original Japanese release. During the original Japanese TV airing of Dragon Ball Kai, scenes involving blood and brief nudity were censored. A rumor that Cartoon Network would be airing Kai uncut was met with an official statement to debunk the rumor in June 2010.31 Nicktoons would also censor Kai; it released a preview showcasing these changes which included removing blood and cheek scar from Bardock and altering the color of Roshi's alcohol.32 The show was further edited for its broadcast on Toonzai and Vortexx, but the show's DVD and Blu-ray releases only contained the edits present in the original Japanese version. Steven Simmons, who did the subtitling for Funimation's home video releases, offered commentary on the subtitling from a project and technical stand point, addressing several concerns.332 Simmons said that Gen Fukunaga did not want any swearing on the discs, but because there was no taboo word list Simmons would substitute a variation in the strength of the words by situation with the changes starting in episode 21.34 The typographical errors in the script were caused by dashes (—) and double-quotes (") failing to appear, which resulted in confusing dialogue.34 Musicedit Shunsuke Kikuchi composed the score for Dragon Ball Z. The opening theme for the first 199 episodes is "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" performed by Hironobu Kageyama. The opening theme used for the series up until its finale at episode 291 is "We Gotta Power" also performed by Kageyama. The ending theme used for the first 194 episodes is "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!" (でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー! Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Pawā!?, "Come Out, Incredible Full Power!") performed by MANNA. The ending theme used for the remaining episodes is "Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta" (僕達は天使だった?, "We Used to be Angels") performed by Kageyama. Kenji Yamamoto composed the score for Dragon Ball Kai. "Dragon Soul" by Takayoshi Tanimoto and Takafumi Iwasaki, performing under the name "Dragon Soul", is used as the series' opening theme song. Dragon Soul's "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" is the ending theme for the first 54 episodes, with "Kokoro no Hane" (心の羽根?, "Wing's of Heart") by "Team Dragon from AKB48", a unit composed of seven members from AKB48, used for the remaining. On March 9, 2011, Toei announced that due to Yamamoto's score infringing on the rights of an unknown third party or parties, the music for remaining episodes and reruns of previous episodes would be replaced.35 Later reports from Toei stated that with the exception of the series' opening and closing songs, as well as eyecatchmusic, Yamamoto's score was replaced with Shunsuke Kikuchi's original from Dragon Ball Z. The music for the Majin Buu arc of Kai is composed by Norihito Sumitomo.36 The opening theme is "Kuu•Zen•Zetsu•Go" (空•前•絶•後?) by Dragon Soul, while the first ending song is "Haikei, Tsuratsusutora" (拝啓、ツラツストラ?, "Dear Zarathustra") by Japanese rock band Good Morning America and the second "Junjō" (純情?, "Pure Heart") by Leo Ieiri from episode 112 onwards. Related mediaedit Home releasesedit In Japan, Dragon Ball Z did not receive a home video release until 2003, seven years after its broadcast. This was a remastering of the series in two 26-disc DVD box sets, that were made-to-order only, released on March 19 and September 18 and referred to as a "Dragon Boxes". The content of these sets began being released on mass-produced individual 6-episode DVDs on November 2, 2005 and finished with the 49th volume released on February 7, 2007.3738 The international home release structure of Dragon Ball Z is complicated by the licensing and release of the companies involved in producing and distributing the work. Releases of the media occurred on both VHS and DVD with separate edited and uncut versions being released simultaneously. Both versions of the edited and uncut material are treated as different entries and would frequently make Billboard rankings as separate entries. Home release sales were featured prominently on the Nielsen VideoScan charts.8Further complicating the release of the material was Funimation itself; which was known to release "DVDs out of sequence in order to get them out as fast as possible"; as in the case of their third season.39 Pioneer Entertainment distributed the Funimation/Saban edited-only dub of 53 episodes on seventeen VHS between 1997 and 1999,4041 and seventeen DVDs throughout 1999.4243 Two box sets separating them into the Saiyan and Namek arcs were also released on VHS in 1999,4445 and on DVD in 2001.4647Funimation's own distribution of their initial in-house dub, which began with episode 54, in edited or uncut VHS ran between 2000 and 2003.484950 A DVD version was produced alongside these, although they were only produced uncut and contained the option to watch the original Japanese with subtitles.5152 In 2005, Funimation began releasing their in-house dub of the beginning of Dragon Ball Z on DVD, marking the first time the episodes were seen uncut in North America.53 However, only nine volumes were released, leaving it incomplete.54 Instead, Funimation remastered and cropped the entire series into 16:9 widescreen format and began re-releasing it to DVD in nine individual "season" box sets; the first set released on February 6, 2007 and the final on May 19, 2009.5556 In July 2009, Funimation announced that they would be releasing the Japanese frame-by-frame "Dragon Box" restoration of Dragon Ball Z in North America. These seven limited edition DVD box sets were released uncut in the show's original 4:3 fullscreen format between November 10, 2009 and October 11, 2011.57 In July 2011, Funimation announced plans to release Dragon Ball Z in Blu-ray Disc format, with the first set released on November 8, 2011.585960 However, production of these 4:3 sets was suspended after the second volume, citing concerns over restoring the original film material frame by frame.61 Only a year later, the company began producing a cropped 16:9 remastered Blu-ray release in 2013, with four sets released to date and two being released during summer 2014.62 On August 13, 2013, Funimation released all 53 episodes and the three movies from their first Dragon Ball Z dub created with Saban and Ocean Studios in a collector's DVD box set.63 Kaiedit In Japan, Dragon Ball Kai was released in wide-screen on 33 DVDs and in fullscreen on a single Blu-ray and eight four-disc Blu-ray sets from September 18, 2009 to August 2, 2011. Funimation has also released bilingual DVD and Blu-ray box sets of Dragon Ball Z Kai since May 18, 2010 to June 5, 2012. These box sets contain the original Japanese audio track with English subtitles, as well as the uncut version of the English dub, which does not contain any of the edits made for the TV airings.64 Funimation has started releasing bilingual season sets of series since October 18, 2011 to March 12, 2013. Mangaedit Main articles: Dragon Ball and List of Dragon Ball Z chapters While the manga was all titled Dragon Ball in Japan, due to the popularity of the Dragon Ball Z anime in the west, Viz Media changed the title of the last 26 volumes of the manga to "Dragon Ball Z" to avoid confusion. The volumes were originally published in Japan between 1989 and 1995. It began serialization in the American Shonen Jump, beginning in the middle of the series with the Cyborg Saga; the tankōbon volumes of both Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball were released simultaneously by Viz Media in the United States.6566 In March 2001, Viz continued this separation by re-shipping the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z titles starting with the first volumes of each work.67 Viz's marketing for the manga made distinct the differences between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z tone. Viz billed Dragon Ball Z: "More action-packed than the stories of Goku's youth, Dragon Ball Z is pure adrenaline, with battles of truly Earth-shaking proportions!"68 Filmsedit Further information: List of Dragon Ball Z films The Dragon Ball Z films will comprise a total of 15 entries by 2015. The films are typically released in March and July in accordance with the spring and summer vacations of Japanese schools. They were typically double features paired up with other anime films, and were thus, usually an hour or less in length. The films themselves offer contradictions in both chronology and design that make them incompatible with a single continuity. All 14 films were licensed in North America by Funimation, and all have received in-house dubs by the company. Prior to Funimation, the third film was a part of the short-lived Saban syndication, being split into three episodes, and the first three films received uncut English dubs in 1998 produced by Funimation with Ocean Studios and released by Pioneer. Several of the films have been broadcast on Cartoon Network and Nicktoons in the United States, Toonami UK in the United Kingdom (some featuring alternate English dubs produced with an unknown cast by AB Groupe), and Cartoon Network in Australia. Television specials and original video animationsedit Three TV specials based on Dragon Ball Z were produced and broadcast on Fuji TV. The first two were Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku in 1990 and Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks in 1993, the later being based on a special chapter of the original manga. Both were licensed by Funimation in North America and AB Groupe in Europe. In 2013, a two-part hour-long crossover with One Piece and Toriko, titled Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Collaboration Special!!, was created and aired. Additionally, two original video animations (OVAs) bearing the Dragon Ball Z title have been made. The first is Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, which was originally released in 1993 in two parts as "Official Visual Guides" for the video game of the same title. Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans was a 2010 remake of this OVA. None of the OVAs have been dubbed into English, and the only one to see a release in North America is the 2010 remake, which was subtitled and included as a bonus feature in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Video gamesedit Further information: List of Dragon Ball video games There are over 57 video game releases bearing the name Dragon Ball Z across a range of platforms from the Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom to the current generation consoles. Also included are arcade games like Super Dragon Ball Z, which would eventually be ported to consoles. In North America, licensing rights had been given to both Namco Bandai and Atari. In 1999, Atari acquired exclusive rights to the video games through Funimation, a deal which was extended for five more years in 2005.69 A 2007 dispute would end with Atari paying Funimation $3.5 million.70 In July 2009, Namco Bandai was reported to have obtained exclusive rights to release the games for a period of five years.71 This presumably would have taken effect after Atari's licensing rights expired at the end of January 2010.70 Soundtracksedit Main article: List of Dragon Ball soundtracks Dragon Ball Z has been host to numerous soundtrack releases with works like "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" and a series of 21 soundtracks released as part of the Dragon Ball Z Hit Song Collection Series. In total, dozens of releases exist for Dragon Ball Z which includes Japanese and foreign adapted releases of the anime themes and video game soundtracks. Receptionedit Cultural impact and legacyedit Dragon Ball Z was listed as the 78th best animated show in IGN's "Top 100 Animated Series",72 and was also listed as the 50th greatest cartoon in Wizard magazine's "Top 100 Greatest Cartoons" list.73 The film ranked #5 on Wizard's Anime Magazine on their "Top 50 Anime released in North America".74 Dragon Ball Z's popularity is reflected through a variety of data through online interactions which show the popularity of the media. In 2001, it was reported that the official website of Dragon Ball Z records 4.7 million hits per day and included 500,000+ registered fans.75 The term "Dragonball Z", ranked 4th in 1999 and 2nd in 2000 by Lycos' web search engine.7677 For 2001, "Dragonball" was the most popular search on Lycos and "Dragonball Z" was fifth on Yahoo!.78 Ratingsedit Dragon Ball Z's Japanese run was very popular with an average viewer ratings of 20.5% across the series. Dragon Ball Z also proved to be a rating success in the United States, as the premiere of Season Three of Dragon Ball Z in 1999, done by Funimation's in-house dub, was the highest-rated program ever at the time on Cartoon Network.79 In 2002, in the week ending September 22nd, Dragon Ball Z was the #1 program of the week on all of television with tweens 9-14, boys 9-14 and men 12-24, with the Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday telecasts of Dragon Ball Z ranked as the top three programs in all of television, broadcast or cable, for delivery of boys 9-14.80 In 2001, Cartoon Network obtained licensing to run 96 more episodes and air the original Dragon Ball anime and was the top rated show in the Toonami block of Cartoon network.81 Beginning March 26, 2001, Cartoon Network ran a 12-week special promotion "Toonami Reactor" which included a focus on Dragon Ball Z, which would stream episodes online to high-speed internet users.82 Many home video releases were met with both the edited and unedited versions placing on in the top 10 video charts of Billboard. For example, "The Dark Prince Returns" (containing episodes 226-228) and "Rivals" (containing episodes 229-231) edited and unedited, made the Billboard magazine top video list for October 20, 2001.833 The first episode of Dragon Ball Kai earned a viewer ratings percentage of 11.3, ahead of One Piece and behind Crayon Shin-chan.84 Although following episodes had lower ratings, Kai was among the top 10 anime in viewer ratings every week in Japan for most of its run.8586 Towards the end of the original run the ratings hovered around 9%-10%.8788Dragon Ball Z Kai premiered on Nicktoons in May 2010 and set the record for the highest-rated premiere in total viewers, and in tweens and boys ages 9–14.89 Nielsen Mega Manila viewer ratings ranked Dragon Ball Kai with a viewer ratings with a high of 18.4% for October 30 – November 4 in 2012.90 At the end of April 2013, Dragon Ball Kai would trail just behind One Piece at 14.2%.91 Broadcasters' Audience Research Board ranked Dragon Ball Z Kai as the second most viewed show in the week it debuted on Kix.92 On its debut on Vortexx, Dragon Ball Z Kai was the third highest rated show on the Saturday morning block with 841,000 viewers and a 0.5 household rating.93 Merchandisingedit Further information: Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game Dragon Ball Z merchandise was a success prior to its peak American interest, with more than $3 billion in sales from 1986-2000.94 Though the merchandising of Dragon Ball Z would be a hit even into the holiday season.95 In 1998, Animage-ine Entertainment, a division of Simitar, announced the sale of Chroma-Cels, mock animation cels to capitalize on the popularity of Dragon Ball Z.96 The original sale was forecasted for late 1998, but were pushed back to January 12, 1999.97 In 2000, MGA Entertainment released more than twenty toys, consisting of table-top games and walkie-talkies.98 Irwin Toy released more than 72 figures consisting of 2-inch and 5 inch action figures, which became top-selling toys in a market dominated by thePokémon Trading Card Game.99 Irwin Toys would release other unique Dragon Ball Z toys including a battery powered Flying Nimbus Butt which hovered without touching the ground and a die-cast line of vehicles with collector capsules.100 In June 2000, Burger King had a toy promotion which would see 20 million figurines; Burger King bore the cost of the promotion which provided free marketing for Funimation.94 The Halloween Association found Dragon Ball Z costumes to be the fourth most popular costumes in their nationwide survey.101 In December 2002, Jakks Pacific signed a three-year deal for licensing Dragon Ball Z toys, which was possible because of the bankruptcy of Irwin Toy.102 JAKKS Pacific's Dragon Ball Z 5-inch figures were cited as impressive for their painting and articulation.103 In 2010, Toei closed deals in Central and South American countries which included Algazarra, Richtex, Pil Andina, DTM, Doobalo and Bondy Fiesta.104 In 2012, Brazil's Abr-Art Bag Rio Comercio Importacao e Exportacao closed a deal with Toei.105 Notesedit # Jump up^ The original interview was conducted by Steve Harmon with Funimation CEO Gen Fukunaga in 1999 and was hosted on Harmon's personal website "The Vault". A record of the website exists on Archive.org, but the original interview itself was lost. The record was kept by Chris Psaros who provided a copy for the website "The Dragon Ball Z Otaku Alliance" which republished the original interview for this source. # Jump up^ Steven Simmons, who uses the nickname "Daimao" in websites like Toriyama.org, wrote the original scripts for the Funimation subtitles and was involved in the localization process. His comments are included as a primary source, but also definitively illustrate concerns with the subtitles, from its creator. This connection and background is noted at the accompanying Anime News Network reference. # Jump up^ The releases for both The Dark Prince Returns and Babidi: Showdown were released on September 25, 2001. The title "Showdown" was replaced with "Rivals" and contains episodes 229–231, titled "Vegeta's Pride", "The Long Awaited Flight", and "Magic Ball of Buu". Prior to the release, Billboard and news outlets including the Anime News Network and Anime Nation were using the title "Showdown"; but the UPC codes match, indicating a re-titling for this release, "Rivals", also has a September 25, 2001, release date for the uncut material. Referencesedit # Jump up^ Shonen Jump. October 3, 2003. pp. 92–97. # Jump up^ Clements, Jonathan; Helen McCarthy (September 1, 2001). The Anime Encyclopedia: A Guide to Japanese Animation Since 1917 (1st ed.). Berkeley, California: Stone Bridge Press. pp. 101–102. ISBN 1-880656-64-7.OCLC 47255331. # Jump up^ Editors' roundtable, Jump Comics (Shueisha), July 2, 2004, page 88. ISBN 4088737059 # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Dragon Ball Supplemental Daizenshuu: TV Animation Part 3, pages 107–113 # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' "Pioneer announces last Dragonball Z release". Anime News Network. November 14, 1998. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # '''Jump up^ Dragon Ball Z Funimation/Saban dub, episodes 1-53 (1-67 uncut) # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z to air in Kids WB". DBZN. July 18, 2001. Retrieved September 20, 2013. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' De La Cruz, Edwin. "'Dragon Ball Z' keeps up the momentum." Video Store. Questex Media Group, Inc. 2003. Retrieved June 20, 2013 from HighBeam Research:http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-111035918.html # '''Jump up^ "Previously Unreleased Dragon Ball Z DVDs!". ICV2. Retrieved June 20, 2013. # Jump up^ "Funimation 2005 Plans". Anime News Network. December 31, 2004. Retrieved September 14, 2008. # Jump up^ "DBZ uncut on Cartoon Network". Anime News Network. June 9, 2005. Retrieved September 14, 2008. # Jump up^ "Funimation to Stream Dragon Ball Z in North America". Anime News Network. January 3, 2011. Retrieved January 3, 2011. # Jump up^ Rupert Howe, Made in Japan: Chasing the Dragon ; Pokemon Was Nicknamed 'Kiddie Crack' but a New Wave of Japanese Monsters Threatens to Be Even More Addictive. The Independent (London), March 5, 2000. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "Japan's Remastered DBZ to Be Called Dragon Ball Z Kai". Anime News Network. February 19, 2009. Retrieved February 21, 2009. # '''Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z to Rerun on Japanese TV in HD in April". Anime News Network. February 6, 2009. Retrieved February 21, 2009. # Jump up^ "｢ドラゴンボールZ｣放送開始20周年記念! HDリマスター坂で テレビアニメが堂々復活!! 孫悟空伝説再び!! その名も... DRAGON BALL KAI". V Jump (in Japanese) (Japan: Shueisha): 10. February 9, 2009. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z Kai's Japanese Cast Records New Episodes". Anime News Network. November 6, 2012. Retrieved November 11, 2012. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "New Dragon Ball Z Kai Anime Series to Premiere on April 6". Anime News Network. 2014-02-17. Retrieved 2014-02-17. # '''Jump up^ Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Listed at 69 Episodes - News - Anime News Network:UK. Anime News Network (2014-04-17). Retrieved on 2014-05-12. # Jump up^ Navarre Reveals Funimation's Dragon Ball Kai License -- Anime News Network (Received February 2, 2010) # Jump up^ Heldenfelds, Rich (March 11, 2010). "Nickelodeon Announces Fall Plans". Ohio.com. Akron Beach Journal. Archived from the original on July 14, 2011. Retrieved September 5, 2012. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z Kai to Air on TheCW4Kids on Saturdays". Anime News Network. April 26, 2010. Retrieved April 26, 2010. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z Kai to Run on Adult Swim's Toonami Block". Anime News Network. 2014-05-24. Retrieved 2014-05-26. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z Kai now broadcast in the UK | TOEI Animation Europe". Toei-animation.com. November 19, 2012. Retrieved November 23, 2012. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z Kai Due on U.K. Television This Month". Anime News Network. November 20, 2012. Retrieved November 23, 2012. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z Kai TV Screenings on Kix! Channel in Early 2013". Anime News Network. December 11, 2012. Retrieved April 22, 2013. # Jump up^ "Kyle Herbert, Sean Schemmel Returning in Dragon Ball Z Kai Buu Saga Dub". Anime News Network. 2013-04-24. Retrieved 2013-11-11. # Jump up^ "Australia's Madman Ent: DBZ Kai's Buu Saga Should Come in 2014". Anime News Network. 2013-11-23. Retrieved 2014-02-17. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "Reprinted Interview: 30-Something Questions with Gen Fukunaga". Archived from the original on 2003-08-19. Retrieved June 20, 2013. # '''Jump up^ Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate, Battle 22, TOSE Software Co., 1995 # Jump up^ "Cartoon Network Debunks Dragon Ball Z Kai Uncensored Airing Rumor". Anime News.biz. Archived from the original on 2012-01-21. Retrieved June 21, 2013. # Jump up^ "What Is Dragon Ball Kai? Part II: How to Watch Kai in America". Toon Zone. Retrieved June 21, 2013. # Jump up^ "DBZ Subtitling article". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "Concerning the DVDs (07/26/00) (Archived by Archive.org)". Toriyama.org. Archived from the originalon 2000-10-21. Retrieved May 28, 2013. # '''Jump up^ "News: Toei Replaces Possibly Infringing Dragon Ball Z Kai Music". Anime News Network. March 10, 2011. Retrieved March 14, 2011. # Jump up^ "Shino Kakinuma Replaces Yuko Minaguchi as Videl in Dragon Ball Z Kai". Anime News Network. 2014-03-10. Retrieved 2014-03-10. # Jump up^ "DRAGON BALL Z 第1巻 DVD". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "DRAGON BALL Z ♯49 DVD". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z news". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # Jump up^ "Dragonball Z, Vol. 1: Arrival VHS". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z - Super Saiyan (Vol. 17)(Episodes 50-53) VHS". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragonball Z, Vol. 1 - Arrival (1999)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragonball Z, Vol. 17 - Super Saiyan (1999)".Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z - The Saiyan Conflict (Boxed Set I - Episodes 1-25) VHS". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z - The Namek Saga (Boxed Set II - Episodes 26-53) VHS". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z - The Saiyan Conflict (Boxed Set I - Episodes 1-25)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z - The Namek Saga (Boxed Set II - Episodes 26-53)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragonball Z, Vol. 18 - Captain Ginyu: Assault VHS".Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragonball Z, Vol. 18 - Captain Ginyu: Assault (Uncut) VHS". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z: Kid Buu - New Beginning VHS".Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragonball Z, Vol. 18 - Captain Ginyu: Assault".Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z - Kid Buu - A New Beginning".Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "DragonBall Z: Vegeta Saga 1 - Saiyan Showdown ( Vol. 1 )". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "DragonBall Z: Vegeta Saga 2 - Saiyan Invasion ( Vol. 1 )". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z: Season One (Vegeta Saga)".Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z: Season Nine (Majin Buu Saga)".Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Funimation Entertainment Announces First U.S. Release of Dragon Box" (Press release). Funimation. July 20, 2009. Retrieved August 28, 2009. # Jump up^ Official Funimation Anime Online Community - FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCES DRAGON BALL Z SERIES ON BLU-RAY # Jump up^ Funimation Entertainment Announces Dragon Ball Z Series on Blu-ray - FLOWER MOUND, Texas, July 21, 2011 # Jump up^ "FUNimation Entertainment Announces Dragon Ball Z Series on Blu-ray - FLOWER MOUND, Texas". Texas: Prnewswire.com. July 21, 2011. Retrieved August 10, 2011. # Jump up^ Funimation Entertainment (January 26, 2012). "FUNimation Suspends Production of Dragon Ball Z Blu-rays" (Press release). Flower Mound, Texas: Anime News Network. Retrieved January 26, 2012. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z Blu-ray". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-05-26. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon Collector's Edition (2013)". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-02-16. # Jump up^ "Dragon Ball Z Kai: Part One Blu-ray". Amazon.com. Retrieved August 10, 2011. # Jump up^ "Viz announces 4/99 releases". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # Jump up^ "Viz announces products for 7/99 release". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # Jump up^ "March Manga releases". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # Jump up^ "Releases from Viz posted on November 2, 2000". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 29, 2013. # Jump up^ "Atari and FUNimation Extend Dragon Ball License." Wireless News. Close-Up Media, Inc. 2005. Retrieved May 28, 2013 from HighBeam Research:http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P1-104260375.html # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' "Atari Settles 'Dragonball Z' (ALL) Dispute With FUNimation". Worthplaying. Retrieved May 29, 2013. # '''Jump up^ "Namco Bandai Locks Down Dragon Ball License For America". Kotaku. Retrieved May 28, 2013. # Jump up^ "78. Dragon Ball Z". IGN. January 23, 2009. Retrieved September 5, 2009. # Jump up^ "Wizard Magazine's Top 100 cartoons list". Listal. Retrieved April 30, 2011. # Jump up^ "Wizard lists Top 50 Anime". Anime News Network. 2001-07-06. Retrieved 2014-02-02. # Jump up^ Azoulay, Julia F.. "Character study: CB offers a licensing show cheat sheet. (Feature)." Children's Business. Conde Nast Publications, Inc. 2001. Retrieved May 28, 2013 from HighBeam Research: http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-80503701.html # Jump up^ Evers, Joris. "Britney Spears tops Lycos 2000 search terms list.(Industry Trend or Event)." Network World. Network World Inc./IDG. 2000. Retrieved May 1, 2013 from HighBeam Research: http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-72443332.html # Jump up^ Monty Phan, Newsday. "Ugh, they did it again -- and again." Post-Tribune (IN). Sun-Times News Group. 2001. Retrieved May 28, 2013 from HighBeam Research:http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1N1-0FF677ADDFFC6FB4.html # Jump up^ Schorow, Stephanie. "Predictably, Nostradamus tops searches on Internet.(Arts and Lifestyle)." The Boston Herald. Herald Media, LLC. 2002. Retrieved May 1, 2013 from HighBeam Research: http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-81526810.html # Jump up^ "Gundam Wing leaving Toonami?!". Anime News Network. December 12, 2000. Retrieved 2008-11-29. # Jump up^ "Dragonball Z Tops Ratings". Anime News Network. September 22, 2002. Retrieved May 26, 2014. # Jump up^ REYNOLDS, MIKE. "Cartoon Upfront With New Show Spending." Cable World. Access Intelligence, LLC. 2001. Retrieved May 1, 2013 from HighBeam Research:http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-71874708.html # Jump up^ STUMP, MATT. "Broadband 'Toonami' Boosts Cable Modems.(Cartoon Network)(Brief Article)." Multichannel News. NewBay Media LLC. 2001. Retrieved May 1, 2013 from HighBeam Research: http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-73848430.html # Jump up^ The Associated Press. "Most Popular Videos." AP Online. Press Association, Inc. 2001. Retrieved May 1, 2013 from HighBeam Research: http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P1-47490330.html # Jump up^ "Japanese Anime TV Ranking, March 30-April 5".Anime News Network. April 13, 2009. Retrieved April 29, 2009. # Jump up^ "Japanese Anime TV Ranking, April 6–12". Anime News Network. April 16, 2009. Retrieved April 29, 2009. # Jump up^ "Japanese Anime TV Ranking, April 13–19". Anime News Network. April 22, 2009. Retrieved April 29, 2009. # Jump up^ "海外で話題の日本アニメをソーシャルメディアから探る！ ～「ワンピース」が各国のつぶやきで上位に～". Videor.co.jp. Retrieved June 20, 2013. # Jump up^ "バックナンバー2011年度 VOL.6 2011年 1月31日(月) ～ 2月6日(日)". Videor. Retrieved June 20, 2013. # Jump up^ "Nickelodeon Ranks As Basic Cable’s Top Network With Kids, Total Viewers; Scores Most-Watched May Ever With Total Viewers". Viacom. June 2010. Archived from the original on 2010-06-06. Retrieved June 20, 2013. # Jump up^ "AGB Nielsen Mega Manila Household Ratings (Oct. 30-Nov. 4): Be Careful With My Heart rules daytime; 24 Oras and Ina Kapatid Anak share primetime lead". Pep. Retrieved June 20, 2013. # Jump up^ "AGB Nielsen Mega Manila Household Ratings (April 26 to 28): Aljur Abrenica's Magpakailanman episode tops Saturday ratings". PEP. Retrieved June 20, 2013. # Jump up^ "Viewing data Top 10s". Broadcasters' Audience Research Board. Retrieved April 13, 2014. # Jump up^ "Saturday Morning Vortexx Ratings Notes for the CW: 'WWE Saturday Morning Slam', 'Dragon Ball Z Kai', 'Justice League Unlimited' & More". TV By the Numbers. Retrieved May 26, 2014. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b "Burger King Uses Kids' Meals to Promote Japanese Cartoon Series.(Knight Ridder/Tribune Business News)". Knight Ridder/Tribune Business News. June 5, 2000. Retrieved May 1, 2013. # Jump up^ "Good holiday sales ahead for retailers." Kiplinger Business Forecasts. The Kiplinger Washington Editors, Inc. 2000. Retrieved May 1, 2013 from HighBeam Research:http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-93236862.html # Jump up^ "Ani-Mag announces Chroma-Cels of Sailor Moon, DBZ". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # Jump up^ "News Briefs (posted on December 12, 1998)". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # Jump up^ "MGA signs for Dragonball Z.(Brief Article)". Playthings. January 1, 2000. Retrieved May 1, 2013. # Jump up^ Cuthbert, Joyce. "Chicago.(Brief Article)." Playthings. Furniture Today Media Group LLC. 2000. Retrieved May 1, 2013 from HighBeam Research:http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-60088372.html # Jump up^ "Irwin Toy Launches". Anime News Network. Retrieved May 27, 2013. # Jump up^ "THE HYPE ALL DRESSED UP WITH SOMEWHERE TO GO.(L.A. Life)." Daily News (Los Angeles, CA). McClatchy-Tribune Information Services. 2000. Retrieved May 1, 2013 from HighBeam Research: http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-83398113.html # Jump up^ Brent Hopkins, Staff Writer. "TOY MAKER BETS ON DEAD DELINQUENT JAKKS PACIFIC SHIFTS ITS FOCUS FROM WRESTLING." Daily News (Los Angeles, CA). McClatchy-Tribune Information Services. 2003. Retrieved May 28, 2013 from HighBeam Research:http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P2-9020394.html # Jump up^ Bump on Head Does Good for Warrior, Target Earth, Joseph Szadkowski, The Washington Times (Washington, DC), December 3, 2005 Questia # Jump up^ "Toei seals Latin America deals". Licensing.biz. Retrieved May 28, 2013. # Jump up^ "Toei lands licensing deal for Dragon Ball Z". Kidscreen. Retrieved May 28, 2013. External linksedit * Official website * Official website (Japanese) * Dragon Ball Z at the Internet Movie Database (Japanese) * Dragon Ball Z at the Internet Movie Database (English) * Dragon Ball Z (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia |} Categories: * 1989 anime television series * 1993 anime OVAs * 2010 anime OVAs * Anime series * Dragon Ball * 1996 Japanese television series endings * Adventure anime and manga * Akira Toriyama * Animax shows * Anime series based on manga * Cartoon Network programs * Comedy-drama anime and manga * Fuji Television shows * Funimation Entertainment * Japanese mythology in anime and manga * Jinn in popular culture * Martial arts anime and manga * Science fantasy anime and manga * Sequel television series * Size change in fiction * Shunsuke Kikuchi * Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters * Tokyo Metropolitan Television shows * Viz Media manga * YTV shows * Toonami * GMA Network shows * Programs acquired by GMA Network